Why Are You My Remedy?
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: When Kurt finally snaps, he doesn't realise that there's somebody who wants to love him waiting in the wings. Will Kurt finally find the love he deserve or will it all end in heartbreak?
1. Warrior

Why Are You My Remedy?

**When Kurt finally snaps, he doesn't realise that there's somebody who wants to love him waiting in the wings. Will Kurt finally find the love he deserve or will it all end in heartbreak?**

* * *

His breath is heavy and his heart is erratically thumping. He knows what is next. He's experience it for days on end. They stare at his frail, vulnerable body and guffaw raucously. They glare at him, hatred blazing in their eyes. A message is transmitted across the tense air. 'You have nowhere left to run, fag.'

He shudders and squeezes his uniquely coloured eyes shut. He flinches as the imminent agonising sensation draws nearer. He can almost see the lightning fast fist shoot out from his aggressor. It heavily impacts his head, causing it to smash into the cold wall adjacent to him…

And that's when Kurt Hummel opens his eyes. In a flash, the murky darkness of the night welcomes him as he re-joins the world of consciousness.

He dreams of violence every night without fail. He dreams of vicious people hurting him for being himself and Kurt has had enough…

Of the torment.

Of the feat.

Of the mechanical taste of blood in his mouth.

Of lying to his father about his apparently very clumsy accidents at school. Kurt is a scarily good liar. He convinced his friends and family that he was fine when really, he was not. It seemed obvious to Kurt. You would think that a broken, dejected boy would be easily spotted in a crowd of smiling, energetic teenagers.

He arrives at school very early. When the mouth breathers are not present. It'll save the daily torment until later on when Kurt is alone in a corridor or outside. He has Glee Club before first period today. He should think of Glee as being his safe place to land, but lately Kurt has been isolated. They completely ignore his presence, even sometimes when he walks in wearing a completely different outfit than he entered wearing. Or when he enters with marks of slushy on his face or clothes. Nothing.

But today is different.

Mr Schuester arrives at the choir room later than the students do. They are already in their respective groups, gossiping or making out (Finchel). Kurt lingers in the shadows, silently going unnoticed. Or so he thinks. From across the room, there is a beautiful pair of green eyes watching his rigid, flinching figure. Kurt doesn't move from his spot, but zones out as Mr Schuester yet again does not acknowledge his existence. Kurt hears a chair scrape back unpleasantly and a male voice begins to speak.

"Mr Schuester, don't you think that you are possibly forgetting somebody who is very important to this club? I've been waiting patiently for you to recognise that he actually turns up and you don't. Not once in three whole weeks. Mr Schuester, ask yourself…where's Kurt?"

"Kurt's not here. He's absent."

"Look again and you'll see him." The others turned around to face Kurt, shocked faces all round.

"Kurt is now the shadow of who he once was in this room. A fabulous personality and a beautiful musician. You complain about your fear of losing Regionals, yet you are ignoring one of the people who has the ability to single-handedly win the damn competition for us and that ends now."

"Kurt, how long have you been here?" Mercedes asks gently.

"Every single meeting. I haven't missed a Glee Club meeting. Ever. In my life. But yet, you continue to ignore that. I'm constantly overlooked for solos, no scratch that. I'm constantly overlooked in general. The fact that only one person noticed I actually attended is quite bad. I'm beginning to question what I'm wasting my time with. You know, I'm not performing at Regionals. I quit."

"Kurt, you can't just quit! Not now! We're so close." Will interjects.

"So you finally notice me? When I threaten to leave?! If that's not bad teaching skills I don't know or even want to know what is! Are you going to start whipping us if we don't get a dance move correct? You're telling me that I can't quit? I'm clearly no use to your Regionals set list."

"Kurt, you can have a solo, just stay. Please." Will begs.

"That's rather insulting, Mr Schuester. Are you insinuating that I would rather sing a solo at Regionals than stand up for what I believe in? That's very poor judgement. It's official. I quit the New Directions. Good luck."

Kurt sighs dejectedly as he leaves the choir room. He doesn't see any possibility of him returning, not at this stage. It took one noble person to stand up for him and he's being offered pity solos. Ridiculous. Kurt opens his locker to retrieve his books for his next few periods. Instead of textbooks, he finds a note with elegant script written neatly onto it.

_I'm Sorry. Meet me in the auditorium at 1:00? _

Kurt wonders who delivered the note but comes up with no suggestions. He decides to just meet them, hoping that it's not a hoax from one of the jocks.

1:00 rolls around and Kurt enters the auditorium. Nobody is around. That makes his heart sink. He eyes the stage longingly and walks towards it, a song brewing on his tongue. He climbs the steps and steps into the middle of the stage. Centre stage. Where he belongs.

Kurt takes a deep breath in and begins to sing.

_This is a story that I've never told_  
_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_  
_I need to take back the light inside you stole_  
_You're a criminal_  
_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_  
_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_  
_I've got shame, I've got scars_  
_That I'll never show_  
_I'm a survivor_  
_In more ways than you know_

_Cause all the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_Im a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_  
_A little girl grew up too fast_  
_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_  
_Now I'm taking back my life today_  
_Nothing left that you can say_  
_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah_

_You can never hurt me again_

With tears filling his eyes, Kurt is about to leave the stage and go before he hears raucous applause from behind him. Then a sniffle.

"K-Kurt, that was so amazing." The happy but sad voice murmured.

Kurt turned around sharply and was met with a familiar face.

* * *

**A/N: Yet another creation of mine from the bus to school. I've already done four exams and I have another four next week. THEN. I. LEAVE. SCHOOL. KJSNDAKJSD I AM SO HAPPY TO BE RID OF THAT HELLHOLE! Sorry, ranting. Anyway, tell me what you guys think?**


	2. The Support Network

Chapter 2- The Support Network

* * *

Brittany walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Britt! Why are you here?" Kurt said through sniffles.

"I'm here because I have a lot of apologies to give to you. And because my dolphin radar was flashing and pointing me to here so I thought you would be here."

"Didn't you leave me a note in my locker?"

"No. That wasn't me, Kurt." Brittany said confusedly.

"Actually, that was me." Santana strolled out from backstage.

"S-Santana?" Kurt said, not believing his eyes.

"Yup. Look, Kurt, there's a lot of things I have to be sorry for and I needed to talk to you about everything. Truthfully, we did notice you in Glee Club. We didn't speak up because we thought it best for Mr Schuester to notice you, but then Sam went and ruined our plan. So, I'm sorry for thinking it was a good idea to stay silent whilst you were essentially ignored. Also, I'm sorry for not being there for you. I have the political power at this school to stop your bullying, but I didn't choose too. I will now though, I swear to God if anybody lays a hand on you, they'll be reduced to tears…and possibly a coma, who knows?"

"Santana, look, you don't have to apologise. We weren't friends. You shouldn't have had to protect me and you didn't because we weren't friends. Not speaking up I can accept, and I do accept your apology. You're talking to me now, aren't you? That's what counts. Apart from you two and Sam, nobody else has bothered. I need to find Sam afterwards and thank him for what he did today. Anyway, Santana, do not lose any sleep over this. I promise you, I'm not upset or angry with you. Mistakes happen, and people move on. Yes, the bullying is worse than it's ever been, but that doesn't have to be up to you to solve. It's for me and them to work out. They can't listen to reason, so it's just me."

"Kurt, that song showed a lot more than just the bullying _now_. You've been deeply hurt by something or someone in your life and you've expressed that. I heard the emotion in your voice when you were singing. _Nobody_ sings like that unless they've been troubled emotionally. Not even great actors and actresses." Brittany piped up. She was very wise when she wanted to be. Most people just underestimated her so she continued to act stupid around them. She couldn't be doing with the endless quizzical looks about her 'newfound' genius skills.

"Brittany, you're so right. As usual, pumpkin. Yes, I've been hurt, but who hasn't? Everybody has their battle scars, mine are just on the inside. I mean, there are some on the outside, but they're not important." Kurt summarised.

"On the outside? Kurt. Roll up your sleeve." Santana ordered.

"No."

"Okay. That's fine. But you've just basically told me that you've harmed yourself, Kurt. If you hadn't, you'd let me see your arm." Santana pointed out.

"You win this time. Okay, I have self-harmed in the past. I haven't done it for a while, I promise. It just became s-so hard to cope with things and—." Kurt was cut off by his choked sobs and his head planting itself face first onto Santana's shoulder. Santana patted him on the back, but he flinched away from her. She guessed that his tormentors shied him away from any physical contact. They had no right to do that, in her eyes. In anybody eyes, the same opinion would be shared. Apart from those carrying out the bullying, of course.

Kurt was awakened by footstep echoing from behind him. He swivelled around defensively to see Sam walking towards them gracefully.

"Sam, there you are. God, is everybody behind that damn curtain?" Kurt chuckled and Sam returned his smile.

"Nah, it was just us. Kurt, I'm really sorry I only spoke up today. I should've done it long ago. You did not deserve that treatment in there, and I'm not surprised that you quit. You're way too special to be pushed around like people do and you're certainly way too bogged down with it all. Apart from…those on your arms, you don't have an outlet, Kurt. That's why you and I are going to sit down at my place tonight and you're going to spill you're guts. Think of it as scheduled introspection, I guess." Sam said hoarsely.

"Are you sure you want to sit there whilst I pour my soul out to you?"

"I'm sure, Kurt. You need to talk to somebody. And whilst I appreciate that you could've talked to Santana, I'm not sure that she's the most patient person ever. And Brittany is way too innocent and pure to be plague with your horror stories. I've been through hell too Kurt. I know it's not pretty, but it's manageable, as long as you have the right support system. I count on that being us." Sam explained. Kurt looked sad and threw himself at Sam, hugging him. As Kurt had just flinched away from Santana, just minutes ago, this was a pretty big step for him. He needed to integrate physical contact into his life again, and he didn't think that there'd be much of a problem there.

Yes, Kurt Hummel _was _broken _and_ bruised, but he had his friends now, so he could get through any storm.

Right?

* * *

**A/N: I said on another story: last update, but this was screaming at me. Nicole Atkins is my new muse and she retweeted AND favourite my soundcloud cover of one of her songs. And she favourited another tweet. AGH so happy. :)**


End file.
